


Dating Isaac Lahey Would Include

by sweetenerrollins



Series: Teen Wolf Headcanons & Preferences [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert, teen wolf imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetenerrollins/pseuds/sweetenerrollins





	Dating Isaac Lahey Would Include

Isaac being nervous around you.  
Isaac being completely head over heels for you.  
Isaac being afraid you will leave him, but you reassure him you won’t.  
Slow passionate sex.  
Teasing him about wearing scarfs.  
Isaac protecting you.  
Your parents walking on you and Isaac, which is awkward.  
Studying together.  
Sitting with him at lunch.  
Cute dates.  
Cuddling  
Watching movies.  
When you get hurt, Isaac takes your pain away.  
Oral.  
Leaving love bites on each other.  
Holding hands.  
Isaac walking you to school.  
Isaac being romantic.  
Going to the club together.  
Isaac sneaking in through your window in the middle of the night.  
Helping him through his panic attacks/ nightmares.  
Making out a lot.  
Isaac staring at you in awe.  
Wearing his clothes.


End file.
